


占卜

by coralline777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sith Temple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralline777/pseuds/coralline777
Summary: inspired by a poem of Philip Larkin





	占卜

光剑的嘶吼声在空旷的圣殿中回荡。

红光映在老者浑浊的黄色眼眸之中，

灼热的光束紧贴着他的动脉。

 

“啊……这把光剑夺去的生命……我能感受到他们的气息……”老者沙哑的声音里透着一种不可名状的兴奋，“他们中的某些人，依然出现在你的梦里……不是吗？年轻的黑暗原力使用者？”

 

老者对面，手持红色十字光剑的黑衣男子身形纹丝未动。但在兜帽的阴影下，他左眼黑眼圈下方的肌肉微微抽搐着：“不要废话，回答我的问题。”

 

“很遗憾，最高领袖，你的问题，即便是Korriban最古老的西斯圣殿里最全能的祭司也无法回答。不过……”

 

老者的身形摇曳起来，在一团黑色的雾气中幻化成一个金色眼眸的妖艳女子。她海藻一样的黑发在无风的空气中飘荡，血红的指甲攀上了黑衣男子的手臂，嗓音宛如塞壬的歌声。

 

“为何你要执着于从死荫之地带回一个女孩？你还会遇到无数女孩，女人，真正的女人，像你一样理解黑暗原力的女人……而那个绝地，Jakku的拾荒者，甚至并不想活下来……”

 

她的嘴唇悄无声息地贴上Kylo的左耳，仿若情人的低语。 “记得吗？她自愿死在这把剑下。”

 

他当然记得，他们的最后一战。

她突然的放手，他来不及收回的一击。

她褐色的眼睛里满是疲惫与绝望：

“我不知道我们能怎么办，Ben……我累了。”

 

他也不知道。但当他的光剑穿过她的心脏——他曾经无数次幻想过这个场景——他知道，他不能够接受这样的结局。

他不愿意接受这样的结局。

她不可以成为他要杀死的过去。

 

所以，他狠狠挥剑砍向面前的黑暗祭司：“如果不能带她回来，你对我就毫无用处了。我会移平你的圣殿，摧毁你的神像，烧掉所有典籍。我会炸掉整颗星球，就像它从不曾存在。”

 

“啊，请冷静，伦武士团的年轻领袖，”祭司闪身勉强躲过他的剑，“也许我无法带回一个死去的女孩，但请允许我对您的需求做一次占卜。您知道，圣殿祭司的占卜从不出错。”

 

祭司挥手，面前凭空出现一汪池水，如一轮悬空的明月，却像夜一般漆黑。

 

“现在，恕我冒犯，能否请您赐给阿尔芬之镜一滴您的血？”

 

Kylo并不信任眼前的祭司，但他还是单手举着光剑，另一只手伸到嘴边，用牙齿扯下皮手套，然后咬破了无名指的指尖。

 

一滴血珠像受到召唤般飞入水镜，黑色的水面翻滚起来。

 

“啊，很有趣……”祭司喃喃自语，Kylo能够感应到原力的波动，水镜并没有向他展现任何画面。但一串金色的古老字符从水面下盘旋而出，环绕在他的指尖。

 

“阿尔芬之镜的幻象，只有圣殿祭司才能看见。但它传递给您的这段预言，”祭司的身形再度变幻，这次成为了一个披着白色斗篷的小女孩，“奥德朗最后的王子殿下，也许不需要我的翻译，您也能看懂吧？”

 

有着金色狭长瞳孔的小女孩用稚嫩的童音吟唱起来：

“你会走上漫长的旅程。

在一张陌生的床上歇息。

一位褐色眼睛的少女会来吻你。

温柔如一只晚归的

鸟儿，用胸脯。

轻轻压在自己的巢上。

 

她必盖住你的口。

以免记忆。

在她俯身的面孔前发出惊叫。

当你认出它

与一张早已死去的脸一模一样。

只是换了一个名字。”

 

随着她的吟唱，金色的字符一个个跳跃在他的指尖，融化在在他咬破的伤口中。当最后一个字符消失，他的指尖留下一道金色的疤痕。

 

“这是什么意思？”Kylo看着指尖，声音微微颤抖。他认得每一个字，但不敢去想它们连在一起所代表的含义。

 

“这个预言的意思是，Ben Solo，”白衣的小女孩的身影逐渐消失在一片白光之中：

“保持希望。”

************

 

他不记得距离西斯圣殿的占卜已经过去多少年。

他再次去过圣殿。但那里是一座荒芜的坟墓，仿佛数千年不曾有人造访。

如果不是无名指尖的金色疤痕，他简直要怀疑那不过是一场梦。

也许那就是一场梦，黑暗祭司无情的把戏。

因为这么多年过去了，他早已经历过无数旅程，睡过无数陌生的床铺，抛弃了无数权力与名号，但预言中的少女，她在哪里？

 

他的时间已经不多了。

 

************

 

他因为无名指尖的刺痛而惊醒，伤疤在黑夜中像一道细小的闪电。

房门无声地打开。他听见自己重锤击打般的心跳，他握紧了光剑，但并没有开启。

月光下，纤长的身影逐渐靠近。

 

预言在他的脑中回放，一字一字，早已烂熟于心。

他已经放弃去怀疑其中的逻辑。

 

他终于看清她的眼睛。熟悉的褐色眼睛。

他刚要开口，她已经敏捷地翻身跨坐在他腰上，柔软的嘴唇覆上他的，封住他的话语。

 

原力在上，她的肌肤，她的味道，他是多么怀念她的一切。

 

他撬开她的双唇，一手环住她的腰，一手盖住她的后颈，绝望地加深这个吻。

 

他们没有说话，但在脑海中他们听到了彼此的声音：

“这一次，我不再是Rey。”

“我也不再是Kylo Ren。”


End file.
